Information included in the background section is not admitted prior art. A solid-state drive is a memory device with solid-state memory. Solid-state memory includes few if any moving parts. With few or no moving parts, a solid-state drive is reliable.
Read and/or write commands may be executed on the solid-state drive. A command to be executed is evaluated before execution. This evaluation is used in determining a channel to be used in executing the command. The command is then executed using the selected channel. If a large number of commands are to be executed, then executing the commands may take a long time.